Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: After an encounter with a creature from the other side of an anomaly, Abby and Connor find themselves in a unique situation.


**Title**: Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining **  
Author**: Evenstar Estel **  
Characters**/**Pairing**: Abby/Connor, brief appearance from Becker. **  
Rating**: M. **  
Genre**: Smut, Kink, Romance, Comedy. **  
Spoilers**: Series 4 **  
Summary**: After an encounter with a creature from the other side of an anomaly, Abby and Connor find themselves in a unique situation. **  
Prompt**: #1 "connor is affected by something from the other side of an anomaly, like a sex pollen or fruit or something, and it causes his penis to grow huge. only, it doesn't take effect until he's inside abby. he grows so large they end up 'stuck' together for a few hours. which of course leads to hours of orgasms for them both, but mostly abby. eventually he shrinks back to normal, but maybe with a little extra length and girth than when he started." #2 "Breast milk." Prompts courtesy of **Conbykink**!

**A/N**: This might just be the most ridiculous thing I've ever written.

**WARNING**: This is rather kinky so don't go further unless you have an open mind. At the same time, this is meant to be funny.

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining  
2010 Evenstar Estel

"Stilgar, do we have wormsign?" asked Connor into the mouth piece of his comlink. Abby rolled her eyes at him and he returned her expression with a grin.

"Abigail, please inform your husband that if he makes another reference to Dune or tells me to _ walk without rhythm_ again I'm going to shoot his balls off," came Becker's voice in their ear pieces. Connor chuckled and Abby gave him a warning look.

"Sorry, love, but you know how easy it is to get his goad. It's irresistible!" laughed Connor.

"Connor, behave," said Abby. "We're meant to be searching for the _worm_." A worms was more or less what it was. They'd been searching through the wooded area in Hyde Park, trying to located the last of the eight foot long, twelve inch wide worms with the mouth of needle teeth and a screech that practically made their ears bleed it was so loud. Luckily the anomaly had closed, but not after the three worms that had come through had finished off a poodle between them. The new sonic stun guns the ARC soldiers were using nowadays proved most effective at getting the worms back through the portal to their home, but one of them had gone in the wrong direction, labouring to move its trunk of a body, but at a surprising speed. There was no procedure other than to locate it and stun it into unconsciousness, if that was even possible. The other option was incineration. Either way, the worm was large, scary and carnivorous.

"It's probably underground by now," replied Connor.

"Abby! Connor! It's heading your way!" shouted Becker over the comlink. The pair immediately went into their defensive stance, back to back with weapons at the ready. They watched and listened and didn't hear so much as a twig snap or a bird tweet. Suddenly there was a rumbling in the earth below their feet. They leapt back, standing shoulder to shoulder to face the giant worm as it breached the surface of the earth, screaming its horrific shrill. Becker and his men abandoned the sonic guns in favour of good old fashioned ones with bullets. Lots of bullets. Abby and Connor stumbled backwards as the worm was decimated. The gunfire faded away and the worm stood tall, erect and shuddering violently. Then it exploded. Becker and his men were spared, but Connor and Abby were not. Giant globs of worm _goo_ splattered Connor right over his crotch, stomach and upper thighs. Abby caught it right on her breasts, chest and neck. The pair stood there, completely grossed out and more than a little bit in shock.

"That never would have happened to the Kwisatz Haderach," deadpanned Becker. Connor glared at him.

*!*!*

"Ugh, this stuff smells like rotten oranges! I've never felt so disgusting in all my life," groused Abby as she peeled off her clothes and dropped them in the bin liner. Connor was with her in their bathroom, peeling off his own viscera soaked clothing. She wrinkled her nose and made a retching sound as she peeled her drenched, orange stained bra off. Her breasts were covered in the slime.

"More disgusting than a year in the Cretaceous without soap?" asked Connor. His boxers were as soaked through as her bra and his entire _region_ was just as coated. "Ugh, you're right, this is way more gross."

"If I don't get in the shower right now I'm going to throw up."

"Me first, please Abby, look at it!"

Abby cringed. He cock and balls were dripping with the orange slime. It was revolting.

"Together then. I can't tolerate another second either." They hurried into the tub and turned on the hot spray of the shower, both of them getting under the water and trying to rinse themselves clean. Abby grabbed the shower gel and squirted copious amount of it on Connor's crotch and her breasts. They scrubbed and rinsed, and repeated several times before carrying on and washing the rest of their bodies. At a certain point their shared shower ceased to be a utilitarian scrub up and became a rather erotic one. Connor told her she'd missed a spot and proceeded to knead and massage her breasts. Abby returned the favour and took the heavy weight of his cock in her hands and stroked him. With lips and tongues dueling and hands grasping and pulling, Connor managed to get Abby up against the tiles. He bit and sucked at the flesh of her breasts before lining up the broad head of his hard cock at her entrance. Abby locked her ankles around his waist and he lowered her down. She was slick and honeyed and he slid home effortlessly. Abby sighed happily as he filled and stretched her. Connor was beautifully well endowed and he always had her on the verge of coming just by joining with her. They stayed still for a moment, Connor pressing his fingers into the globes of her ass he held her firmly down upon him. He buried his face between her breast and licked the water from her skin while Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. He pressed her against the tiles and made her gasp when he touched her deep inside. Abby moaned and tightened her thighs around his hips. He withdrew slightly and pushed back inside to the fullest. He flexed and ground against her and her moans grew louder. His mouth paid judicious attention to her wet breasts while his hips snapped back and forth with his thrusts. Abby cried out and moaned and held firmly to his shoulders. It was hard for her to move with him without upsetting their balance. The tub was slippery enough as it was and she didn't want him to lose his tenuous footing and bring them both tumbling down into the hard shell of the bathtub.

She held on to him and let herself feel the urgent, jarring thrusts from Connor. She loved it when he took over like this and just fucked her, taking his own pleasure. More often than not, she was the one to call the shots in their relationship, including the bedroom. He never minded. He loved that she was strong and fierce like she was. He knew they were equals. It was give and take and had been since they first declared their undying love for each other while stranded for a year alone in the Cretaceous Era. Since their return home and subsequent marriage, their life as a couple had been nurturing and rewarding. When Connor's thumb pressed on her clit and rubbed in hard circles, her body seized and she shattered, crying out his name as her vaginal muscles pulsed around him. Orgasms from Connor were always good, but just as Abby was coming down her her high, she was sent spiraling into another one. She felt him pulse inside her and felt a new and unanticipated stretching inside her. Was he trying something new? A technique she wasn't privy to? It was damn good whatever it was. She screamed as he pushed into her again, feeling him bump the end of her channel. He did it again and held himself _right there_ and Abby was thrown into another powerful orgasm as she felt him release inside her in several long heavy spurts. Connor was groaning loudly and jerking as he orgasmed. When they finally finished neither was able to remember their own name let alone speak or even move.

Connor's head lay against her shoulder and he was panting heavily. Abby rubbed her cheek again his and... wait a minute. Certainly Connor had a lovely large cock but this felt different. He felt _huge_. Enormous. It actually rather hurt. She felt stretched to capacity, maybe beyond. It was decidedly uncomfortable. Furthermore he felt _longer_. The head of his cock wasn't hitting her cervix thankfully, but it was damn close. She felt him shift and she whimpered.

"Connor, don't move!" said Abby sharply. He raised his head and gave it a shake, blinking his eyes.

"Huh?" he voiced.

"I said don't move! How do you feel?"

"Pretty great. Fuck, Abbs, I've never come that hard in my life!"

"You don't feel like there's something wrong?"

"No... why, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He went to pull out of her and set her back on the ground, only he couldn't. Abby gave his shoulder and quick pound with her fist. He gave her a look of confusion. "What the..." He held her up at bit and he managed to pull back just a little, making Abby gasp loudly. They both looked down to where they were joined, then back up to each other, then back down again. "Holy fuck!"

"That's not normal."

His jaw dropped. He wondered how on god's green earth Abby was still conscious being so stretched and full! His cock had grown thick, impossibly thick. And longer too. He was deep inside her and despite the fact that her channel was slick with her own natural lubricant he was well and truly stuck inside Abby. All their friction, combined with his sudden increase in size had created some sort of vacuum.

"Are you in pain, love? I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happened!"

"It's getting better. It was just a lot all of a sudden, but I'm getting used to you. But damn you're _really_ huge!" She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I'll tell you what happened! It's the bloody worm guts! That's the only explanation."

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Abby squirmed and bit into her lip. This wasn't comfortable, but it didn't hurt like it did initially. Nonetheless it felt like she had a telephone pole between her legs.

"Well for starters, turn off the shower and carry me to the bedroom Carefully." Connor did as she asked. Abby locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his back and shoulders and held on. They grabbed towels as they went. Awkwardly they lay the towels out on the bed before Connor climbed on and lay Abby on her back, stretching his legs out behind him. Abby shuddered as a lovely shiver over came her. Their situation wasn't without its little pleasures. As big as he was, he was hitting her sweet spot relentlessly and she couldn't ignore the resurgence of her arousal.

Connor went to speak, but was cut off when Abby let out a breathy little moan and arched up against him. "Abby?"

"Connor..." she sighed, raising her knees up and against his ribs. She reached for his face and drew him down to her lips. Moments later, her tongue was caressing his while her hips bucked up against him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he managed to speak between her demanding kisses.

"Don't care, want you again." She displayed a great deal of fortitude and tightened her inner muscles around his erection. It hadn't actually gone down after his release in the shower. That fact did concern him, but at this very moment it was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Yeah, okay." He couldn't thrust in and out of her like usual, but he could still work his hips against hers. They writhed together, locked in a passionate embrace. The friction Abby got to her most sensitive spots was all consuming and within minutes she was thrashing about as another powerful orgasm overcame her. She sunk her teeth into Connor's shoulder and he cried out, coming to his own completion.

They took a long time to recover, breathing hard and cleaving to each other, biting and kissing whatever part of the other's bodies they could find. After a time, Connor gingerly tried to separate them, but it was no use. They were still stuck. He groaned, frustrated and worried. They'd have to do something about this eventually. They certainly couldn't call anyone at the ARC, except maybe one of the more discreet doctors on staff. There's no way they could go to a hospital. Connor sighed, his forehead dropping to the pillow beside Abby's head. It was then that he noticed something else out of the ordinary. There was a wetness against his chest. Confused, he raised himself up on his hands.

"Um... Abby?" he said. "We have a problem."

"Besides the first one?" she growled.

"Yeah. Look." She followed Connor's eyes to her chest. Her _considerably more ample than usual_ chest. In the throws of orgasm she hadn't felt her breasts swell, but they had practically doubled in size! She had felt an ache in her nipples, as she sometimes did with a particularly strong orgasm, but she never imagined this was happening. She looked to her now large, very pronounced nipples.

"Is that... is that milk?" she shrieked at him.

"Uh, I think so, yes. You did get hit right in the chest with the slime."

She let out a scream with the entire force of her lungs. "Roll over, right fucking now!" Connor was taken a back by her angry order.

There was no escape for him this time. He was locked with a very brassed off Abby. Hurriedly he got himself under her, leaving Abby straddling him, knees planted into the mattress. In this position Connor could get a full look at her very ample breasts. He'd always been fond of her very perky breasts, though they were never especially large. Now they were proper porn tits.

"Porn tits!" Abby shrieked before punching his shoulder. Oh god, he'd said that out loud! "Connor, you jerk!" He could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Abby, love. I'm so sorry. Sweetheart, please don't be mad." He caressed her thigh. "I love you. We'll sort this out, I promise."

"They hurt!"

"Pardon?"

"My breasts. They hurt. They're all stretched. They're... they're full. Of milk."

"Um..." His eyes could suddenly look no where else but the two abundant orbs of her breasts. They were much more than a handful now. More than doubled in size. Her nipples too. Small white droplets of milk ran down the swell of them. He felt a stirring of arousal inside him the likes of which he'd never known before. "If... if you want, I could help."

She did a double take, then glowered at him. He was staring at her milk filled breasts like a starving man. He even licked his lips. She gave him a good solid cuff upside his head to snap him out of his trance.

"Fine. Have at it. Try not to enjoy it so damn much," she acquiesced. He merely smiled up at her with unbridled lust. His hands encircled her waist and he sat himself up. He urged her to arch her back, pushing her breasts up as he lowered his mouth. He licked the nipple of her right breast in one long sweep with the flat of his tongue before latching on and closing his mouth completely over the aureole. He began to suck, gently at first and then stronger when he felt the warm, sweet liquid fill his mouth. He moaned appreciatively and closed his eyes. His hands ran up her back and hooked over her shoulders. He was drunk already. He was going to chose to ignore the Oedipal implications. This was heaven. Pure lust course through him as he drank from her breast. He thought he'd never have his fill.

The sensations flowing through Abby were like nothing she could ever have imagined. Feeling the tug at her breast and the flow of milk leaving her set her entire body on fire. She tingled from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. The sounds Connor was making assailed her. He held her firmly to him, no escape, no reprieve. The sensation shot from her breast to her core like a bold of lightening and Abby screamed. Her pelvis rocked against his and her core clamped down on him. She felt the hot splash of cum flood her as he came. Her nipple popped free of his mouth and their eyes locked for moment only before he roughly grabbed her left breast with his hand and squeezed. The milk began to flow and his mouth descended.

*!*!*

"Conn, can you please close your legs a little, my thighs are burning from being stretched out like this," Abby asked. They were seated at the kitchen table. Well, Connor was, Abby was still astride him and they were still fused together. They'd spent the better part of two and a half hours in their bed, fucking each other's brains out. It had been pretty awesome at the time, but the reality of the situation was getting to them.

"I... I can't," stammered Connor.

"Why not?"

"It's m'balls too... they're huge! It's like I've got elephant bollocks!" Connor pouted.

"Oh for crying out loud." Her forehead dropped on to his shoulder.

"Abby have a little sensitivity, this isn't exactly a picnic for me either!"

The raging fury he saw in her eyes after that statement made his blood run cold. She grabbed him by the chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Try to imagine having a telephone pole shoved up your arse for five hours and see how much sensitivity you can muster." Her voice was low and menacing.

"I'm just not going to speak for while."

_One hour later..._

"Go fish," said Abby as she rearranged the cards in her hand. Connor picked up a card from the deck. Abby shifted again, trying to get some semblance of comfort.

"Y'okay?" asked Connor.

"As good as can be expected. I'm a sticky mess, especially with all the..." She let out a frustrated huff of breath. "You might have elephant testicles, but I'm the one full of semen."

Connor cringed. "Sorry," he said in a meek, quiet voice. They'd stopped arguing and decided to fill their time until they decided just what it was they were going to do to solve their problem. A very embarrassing call to the ARC loomed on the horizon. "How can you tell?"

"Trust me, I can feel it. It's all pooled right up in there. No where else for it to go. I feel like a stuffed Christmas goose. How can you not feel it too? Have any eights?"

"Go fish. I guess I can't because it all just feels like soft warm Abby to me. Did you know the average male only releases about five to ten milliliters of semen per ejaculation. It's not _that_ much. Any twos?" Abby handed him her one and only two, a heart. Connor lay down two pairs of twos and picked up another card from the deck.

"And I supposed you've figured out your own? Any fives?"

Connor handed her a five and she lay down two pairs, then picked up another from the deck.

"A very healthy fifteen milliliters, thank you very much. Usually much more on the second or third cum in a night."

"That's ridiculous. I don't even want to know how you actually _measured_ the amount. Oh god, I'm throwing out all our baking utensils tomorrow!"

"I'm young and virile, what can I say? Besides asking if you have any nines?" She rolled her eyes at him and he stole a kiss from her lips. Abby set aside her cards and leaned in for another kiss, this one slower, sweeter. She smiled against his mouth. What was the point of resisting? Abby shifted, feeling him pulse inside her, hot and strong and felt her arousal coming back with a vengeance. They'd been stuck together for over five hours and she _really _ had to pee, but somehow the added pressure was _damn_ good. Not to mentioned the fact that her breasts were feeling huge and tight again. Connor was obviously aware as he began laving his tongue over her nipples and slurping up the little droplets of fresh milk. He latched on and began to suckle, moaning appreciatively as the sweet liquid flowed from her breast and down his throat. Abby hated to admit it, but she was going to miss this aspect of their predicament - the feeling _was_ incredible. She'd pretty much given up being having any hang-ups regarding sex after she got together with Connor. They both had many fun and alluring kinks that they indulged in. For someone who was once so outwardly awkward and inhibited, he was pretty adventurous behind closed doors. This however took the cake.

Abby wove her hands into his hair and held him to her as he drank from her. She thought he'd already got every last orgasm she could muster out of her already, but sure enough, her eyes fluttered closed and her hips languidly rocked back and forth. Aside from the definite impracticalities, she could stay like this forever so long as the promise of mind blowing orgasms was involved. Connor's mouth moved from one breast to feast on the other. His hands moved of their own volition and settled on her arse. He pulled her against him and... she moved. They both felt the sudden lessening of tension as Abby move upwards towards freedom. He stopped his suckling on her breasts and looked at her.

"I think..." he began.

"Okay you've got to carry me to the bathtub on the double!" commanded Abby.

"Why's that? I don't understand."

"Because the moment I'm uncorked it's going to be like... like..." She searched her mind for a reference he could appreciate. "Like when the Ents broke the damn at Isengard. K'?"

*!*!*

They emerged from their second shower of the day as two separate people. They pulled on their bathrobes and headed straight for the kitchen. Abby grabbed the leftover Chinese take away from the fridge and a couple of forks. Poor Sid, Nancy and Rex had chosen to be scarce the whole afternoon and evening but immediately emerged from their hiding spots to be fed. Abby doled out the human food while Connor fed the animals. Connor felt rather guilty as he watched her walking a little off kilter. She was going to be sore for several days. The chances that he was getting anywhere near the lovely spot between her legs anytime soon were slim to none. He sincerely hoped he wasn't going to be stuck with a giant cock with elephant balls forever. Aside from the potential for a promising career in pornography, there really wasn't much use for a massive package like his currently was. Furthermore there was Abby's breasts to consider. If he confessed that he secretly wished that they'd keep lactating he'd probably get knocked unconscious. He'd definitely developed a fetish where that was concerned. For one, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life and second, it was deeply erotic. He was screwed no matter what. Abby passed him a plate of food as she sat down next to him on the couch. She whimpered when she hit the cushions.

"Sorry, love," he said in sympathy.

"S'alright, not your fault. I'm just relieved that we got apart," she replied before tucking in to their supper.

"We're going to have to do something about _this_." He gestured at his crotch and her breasts.

"I suppose we'll have to talk with the ARC doctors. It'll be absolutely mortifying." Her head dropped on to his shoulder and she sighed. "We'll muddle through, just like we always have." He reached over and gave her knee a squeeze.

"Love you, Abby. More than you could ever know."

"Love you too, Conn."

*!*!*

_Three weeks later..._

"I need to go bra shopping. None of them fit," Abby sighed as she tossed yet another failed bra on to the bed atop the mounting pile of discarded lingerie. The ARC doctors had assured them that the side effects of getting slimed by the worm guts would wear off in time. They'd done a battery of tests on both of them as well as the remains of the worm. The best conclusion they came up with was that the properties in the worm had simply made certain hormones in their bodies go absolutely apocalyptic and concentrate where it was they'd been slimed. True to the diagnosis, slowly but surely Abby and Connor returned to normal... almost.

"I am so not sorry about that," said Connor. "Your breasts were lovely before and certainly a personal obsession of mine, but since, um, the worm goo incident and the subsequent..."

"Lactating porn tits?"

"Yeah... those. I have to be honest Abby, they're really spectacular."

Abby cupped her naked breasts and gave them a squeeze. Connor shifted his trousers to alleviate their sudden tightness.

"They are pretty great, aren't they?" She'd been made to wear a maternity bra for the past three weeks. Connor had gained half a stone from multiple daily doses of Abby milk. That well was now dry and mercifully so as far as Abby was concerned. However, that bra was now too large and her old ones were too small. She'd gone up a cup size and it looked like they were going to stay that way. Just like Connor had been left with an extra half inch or so in girth as well as in length on his cock. Neither one of them were complaining. The entire ordeal had been kept under wraps for the most part. They'd worn loose clothing and more or less stuck to their shared office space. At home at the end of the work day, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Until he returned to normal, Abby delighted in using her hands to bring Connor off and he shot semen like a geyser. He in turn still drank from her to alleviate the pressure of her milk swollen breasts.

Now three weeks later things were more or less as they should be. Abby had a little latent queasiness and fatigue, but otherwise felt fine. Connor was his ever sweet and doting self. They'd weathered this not so little speedbump along the road of life.

"Since it's our day off, I think you should take me shopping," said Abby. "I'll even let you pick out a few outfits for me." She took hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him in closer. He felt her hot breath on his cheek and instantly grew hard. The night before had been wonderful. It had been the first time they'd made love properly since _the incident _and it had been mind blowing. Abby licked the bit of his neck just below his ear. "Naughty outfits."

Connor was about to reply in the affirmative when suddenly the sound of Abby's mobile disrupted them. Reluctantly she parted from him and went to her bedside table to answer it. Connor watched Abby's face as she had her conversation. Her replies were curt and single worded and he grew concerned when her jaw dropped and the colour drained from her face.

"Abby?" Connor questioned, coming near to where she stood in front of the bed. She said thank you to one of the ARC doctor's whose named Connor recognized before she hung up the phone. She tossed it aside and groaned, then rubbed her forehead, brows knit. "Sweetheart? What's the matter?"

"Don't you _sweetheart_ me Connor Temple," she shouted, giving him a hard shove and sending him flying back on to the mattress. Immediately she was on him, pinning him down and straddling his waist, eyes wild with rage. He was frightened and even more so when she suddenly cuffed him upside the head.

"Hey!"

She did it again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" She cuffed his ear one more time. "Why are you hitting me?"

"YOU! You and your stupid cock!" she screeched.

"Huh? Come again? What do you have against my penis, hmmm? You were pretty happy with it last night if I recall. _Twice_." He caught her wrists in his hands and held her still.

"I'll tell you why, you arrogant git! You've got me up the duff is why! Six hours of being filled up with bucket loads your sperm's got me pregnant!"

"Wha...?" He stared up at her with mouth agape. The news of her revelation sunk in and a broad smile appeared on his face.

"I'm pregnant thanks to your stupid cock." Abby pouted.

"I'm a gonna be a daddy?" Connor was astonished. This was probably the happiest moment of his entire life. His beautiful, usually loving, fierce _wife_ and he had made a baby as a result of the rather outrageous circumstances. Every cloud had a silver lining. Tears shone in his eyes and he was sure he'd never stop smiling.

"Stop that. Don't give me those big brown puppy dog eyes. I'm mad at you." He knew she wasn't really. She was just in shock.

"No you're not." He let go of her wrists and placed his hand over her abdomen.

"Yes I am!" She took his hand away, but he put it right back.

"You're not even a little mad. _You_ are happy. Just as happy as me in fact. _You're gonna have my baby!_" he sing-songed.

"You're going to be insufferable for the next eight months." He rolled them over so that she was under him. He kissed her breathless and when their lips parted he saw a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Count on it."

The End


End file.
